Chaos Gaurdian
by Brokenwingedcat
Summary: Everyone thinks that she is male... that is there fault and the old coot needs to watch his steps.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own.

AN: This is just the intro… No story yet, but that is being written. Please enjoy and read and review!

Blood will flow

as a prophecy is told

The savior will come

Her hands stained

In blood of the condemned

A silver fox at her side guarding its family

The wind carrying its ice prince in it loving grasp

Fire and ice separated at birth, come together to protect and avenge

Death's forbidden friend, her chosen guardian, stands by her side

The savior will come

with the power the dark lord knows not

as the seventh month dies

The savior will come with death at her side

Blood will flow as a prophecy is heard

Blood will flow as a prophecy is fulfilled

The line is drawn

The fighters ready

One must win


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own.

AN: This

"Oh, joy. Looks like Snake Face is back. Although, you don't look so Snake Face right now…" "Harry" know somewhere in her brain that insult Voldemort was a bad Idea, but she was in too much pain to care. She hoped that her adoptive brothers would be coming soon. She know that they would know when she was kidnapped, it was just a matter of waiting for Yusuke to find her.

"It would do you well, Potter, to respect your betters. You never know when your idiotic bravery might come back to bite you." Voldemort sneered at "Harry".

"I really doubt that you would kill me. After all, you would destroy your own horcrux. that is not counting the fact that my adoptive brothers would do to you, when they caught you." "Harry" sneered right back, taking a extreme amount of pride in the shocked looked that crossed Voldemort's rather handsome visage. She tensed when Voldemort raised his wand to point at Harry again. The spell that Voldemort cast, but Harry noticed that his face took on a pleased look. Harry fell onto forward when the ropes that had held her up were kept herself from face planting, but when she tried to stand up she just fell down again. Voldemort heard a muffled snicker coming from the shadows of a tree, and "Harry" asked, quite pived, "Would you please come out of hiding and help me up?"

A redhead boy with green eyes came out for the shadows and replied, "Well, I thought that you would need to be rescued, but it seems that you didn't need it, so I thought that I would hide until you did need me."

"I don't need to be rescued, but I would appreciate if anyone of you would come help me? The ones who laughed will be pranked unless they come help me."

Voldemort blinked as black and white hair boy with red eyes appeared right next "Harry" as if he had apparated. "Harry" nodded at the person in thanks as they helped her up. She turned her attention to Voldemort and waited for the others to come out as well before saying, "I thinks that introductions are in order. The silver fox is Kumara, he is a Youkai Lord." Voldemort watched as the redhead from before turned into silver fox in human form. "The next one is Yusuke, the current Yokai King. The next is Yukai, she is a Ice Maiden, don't piss her off, unless you want to be taken apart bit by bit, not to mean that the Ice Master next to her would turn you into a pincushion if you ever think about hurt her. That being said the wind master that is vovering above Yusuke has no problems tossing about in his twister if you go after Yusuke. Hiei is the one next to me, and he will happily skewer anyone that comes near the ones he cares about. Hiei is also a Youkai Lord. Kurama and Hiei have adopted me as their family and they and Yusuke are like brothers to each other."

"How in the world did you get Youkai, who are some of the most powerful beings in our world, to side with you? I have been trying to do that for a while, but they never even listened to me." Voldemort asked, confused and pivved.

"That is a story for another time. We need to know what you are going to now. Are you going to continue to try and kill me over a fake prophecy?" "Harry" said in a slightly bored tone.

"The prophecy is fake?! How do you know this?" Voldemort hissed out in angry.

"Are you going to keep trying to kill me?" "Harry" asked, ignoring the questions. "I will answer your questions only after you have answered mine."

"No, that would be foolish to do so. By killing you, I would be killing myself." Voldemort ground out.

"Okay. I know the prophecy is fake because I got it and the real one from Trelawney's head myself. She was under the _imperius_ when she "made" the prophecy that you found out about. If you still want the wording I am willing to give you that, as well as the wording for the real prophecy." Harry said.

"I would like that, prat." Voldemort said.

"The fake one first. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those that have trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have a power that the Dark Lord knows not… Either must die at the hand of the other for either can live as the other survives._ "

"Why does it refer to a she?" Voldemort asked confused.

"Because it would have lead you straight to me, if you had heard the entire thing and my parents had not hide my gender. Are you ready for the real one?" "Harry" asked.

Voldemort nodded, trying to figure out how the person in front of him was female.

" _The savior will come… Her hands stained… In blood of the condemned… A silver fox at her side guarding its family… The wind carrying its ice prince in it loving grasp… Fire and ice separated at birth, come together to protect and avenge… Death's forbidden friend, her chosen guardian, stands by her side… The savior will come… with the power the dark lord knows not_

 _as the seventh month dies… The savior will come with death at her side._ This was said to Bumblefuck the day before the fake one in his office. It only says the Savior, not who I am saving anyone from." Harry told him.

"Do you know who everyone is? Do you know who you are supposed to savior everyone from?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes I know who everyone is. They are the ones standing around me. I don't know who I am suppose to save everyone from, but I do know that it isn't you." Harry replied.

"How do you know that?" Voldemort asked.

"I have some weird friends. All through when I told Snape about the prophecy to get him on my side was humorous. When I first told him about the fact that I wanted to talk to him about the prophecies, his face betrayed his confusion and curiosity for a moment before he masked the emotions away. That mask then broke after he came out of the pensieve." Harry said humorously.

"That would have intersting to see. What is your real name?" Voldemort asked out of the blue.

"Kira Layli Potter. Umm. This might be the best thing to say right now, but your diary was let back into the school and I had to destroy it so I didn't die." she said.

"WHAT! How did it get into the school? I told Lucius to guard it!" Voldemort yelled.

"Um. Lucius dropped into Ginny Weasley's caldron. I also had to kill the basilisk in the chamber, even if I didn't want to. I like living, thanks." Kira said.

Voldemort took several deep breaths and shook his head. "Damn Potter luck. Your's is just as bad as your grandfather's!" He said exasperated.

"You knew my grandfather? How?" She asked confused.

"We went to school together, he was one of best friends, even if we couldn't show it." Voldemort replied.

"So why did you try to kill me? I understand my parents." Kira asked.

"I actually wasn't going to kill you. I didn't know the entire thing so I thought that I could train you, because all it said was that you had the power." Voldemort replied honestly. "I remember going toward your crib, because you weren't crying, but things blank out. Next thing I know is that I am a shade and with a link to someone."

"One more that Bumblefuck to take to task for. Do you mind sharing stories about my grandfather to me later?" She asked hopeful.

"Yes, but another time. You need to get back to the school.

AN: This is a crack fic!


End file.
